Flipped
by thatlosermame
Summary: Carissa Olsen is a normal girl until one day her world is flipped and she is taken to a different dimension. She finds characters she has only ever read about in this new world and she must find balance in what she can say to them.
1. Chapter 1

***An: Please read and review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, nor have I ever owned the rights to the Harry Potter Universe. It belongs to the Talented Jo Rowling.**

* * *

><p>Thirteen year old Carissa Olsen sat at her desk in her room one August evening, reading a book. Suddenly there was a loud CRACK and her neck snapped up. She looked around looking for the source of the noise that had distracted her. On her desk sat a single, white feather, which had not been there previous to the suspicious noise. Being a cautious person naturally, Carissa set down the book and slowly examined the feather without touching it. It looked harmless enough so she picked it up.<p>

The world spun around her, tipping, moving, and seemingly tearing. Carissa fainted and knew no more.

Albus Dumbledore was having a difficult day. He had just dispatched the gamekeeper, Rubeus Hagrid, to find wherever the Dursleys' were currently hiding, and to finally give Harry Potter his letter. Albus had a feeling that they would be difficult when he sent the first letter to their household, but they far exceeded his expectations. They went as far as fleeing their own home to keep their nephew from going to magic school.

Albus took off his glasses and rubbed his temples, trying to ease the pain in his head by at least a fraction. The start of term was in about a month and there was much paperwork to finish in preparation for the new school year, not to mention he was constantly trying to keep the mirror of Erised hidden from students and staff members. Grown men had wasted away before that mirror, longingly gazing at their heart's desire.

A blinding light filled the Headmaster's office, blinding Albus, and dissipated moments later, leaving the figure of a young girl, apparently unconscious, on the floor. Albus was a very wise, very old man, and it took a lot to take him by surprise, but this event was completely unexpected, and completely unexplainable, that Albus, for once in his life, had no idea what he was to do.

He spent a minute, gazing at the girl, trying to make up his mind on what was best to do. This could, after all, be a cunning plan of Lord Voldemort's remaining followers to get rid of him, but two facts he knew for sure lead him to stride over to the girl to rouse her, and this was the fact that no one could apparate into Hogwarts and if a portkey had been used the wards around the school would have alerted him. The old wizard tried to rouse the girl, but it was obvious that she was in a form of deep sleep that she couldn't be awakened from using physical means.

Albus took out his wand and pointed it at the girl. "Ennervate." The charm worked on people who had been stunned, so it must work on the girl, he had reasoned. Within a few moments her small frame began to move as she awoke, and finally she opened her green eyes and stared right into the blue eyes behind the half-moon spectacles.

"It's not possible." she muttered, scrambling away from the man, fear and confusion apparent on her face.

"What's not possible, my dear." asked Dumbledore, very confused himself.

"You look exactly like I imagined Albus Dumbledore to look like, but it is not possible for you to be him, seeing as he is just a book character." said the girl taking in her surroundings. "This must be a cleverly thought out prank, but how would someone know what I thought the Headmasters office would look like?"

This took Albus back completely. Hadn't she said that he was nothing but a book character and that she had thought this was a prank? Albus though, being the clever man he was, didn't let his concern show on his face. "I assure you that this is not a prank, Miss...?"He trailed off.

"Olsen, sir."

"Yes, Miss Olsen. It seems that somehow you have been transported to Hogwarts, which you are convinced is nothing but a fairytale place, correct?" Albus questioned.

"Correct, sir."

"Can you tell me then, what you remember happening before you woke up in my office?" questioned Dumbledore, trying to piece the events together.

"Well sir," said the girl, realizing how important it was to tell this man she had read about, everything, "I was sitting in my room reading my favorite book, _Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince_, I have read it several times already, when all of a sudden I heard a strange noise. I put the book down and there was this white feather in front of me on the desk. It looked like it was used to write with and after looking at it for a bit I decided to pick it up, but as soon as I touched it everything changed, it was almost like I was being pulled into a different dimension, everything was moving and changing about me. It was so confusing. I guess the shock just made me pass out" she finished.

All this shocked Albus. There was a book about young Mr. Potter? If such a thing existed he would have known about it. Then there were the events that the girl had explained to comprehend. He had once read a theory on traveling between different dimensions, which he hadn't ever thought to be possible, and she had described the events that were said to happen during this travel. The most surprising of all things though, was the feather she had described, it sounded very much like the magic quill that was used to find all magic children and wrote their names in a book. Just to make sure though, Albus walked to where he kept the quill in his office and returned to the girl.

"Did the quill you saw look like this?" he asked holding it before her.

"Yes it did, sir. The feather, I mean quill, I saw looked exactly like the one you are holding." Dumbledore's eyes widened.

"Stay right there for a moment, I need to look up something." ordered Dumbledore calmly, striding to the book of names. He checked it on a daily basis and had never seen the surname Olsen on the list. He checked, flipping through pages, and couldn't find it. Disappointed, he place the quill upright on the book again and turned away to speak to the girl, but before he was three strides away, he heard a furious scribbling. He turned toward the quill and it stopped writing, becoming stationary yet again. Quickly he looked at the book, there, in fresh ink, was the name Carissa Lyn Olsen.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Yay! Chapter one is done! Kind of a cliff hanger there, they are pretty fun to write. This story currently does not have a Beta Reader, if you are interested PM me. <strong>


	2. Chapter 2

***AN: Here goes chapter two. **

**Disclaimer: If I owned any of the rights to the Harry Potter universe, it would not be as amazing as it is. Thank you Jo Rowling!**

* * *

><p>Dumbledore turned to the girl.<p>

"Is your full name Carissa Lyn Olsen?"

"Yes it is, sir. Why, might I ask?" she asked. This was all so confusing. Just a matter of minutes ago she had been in her room reading about this very office. It was much to take in.

"It seems that you are a witch." he stated plainly. So many thoughts raced through Carissa's head.

"H-how? I mean I understand that you can't tell me how, but, how was this not noticed in my world?" she questioned. Yes she had sometimes made strange things occur, but never thought anything of it.

"Well I have a theory. In your world magic schools must not exist and people don't realize that there is magic around them." he said.

"That makes sense, I guess. Maybe there is several different universes'. Maybe there is the one where the books I read occur, one where I lived, and this one where I am now. That would make sense." she theorized, piecing things together in her mind. The portraits on the wall appeared to be sleeping, but from what she had read, they were simply trying to eavesdrop unnoticed.

"That is highly possible. Now can you tell me about where you live?" Dumbledore asked the young girl. "It wouldn't hurt to tell me about yourself either."

"Well I live in Washington in the United States of America. The date that I left from was August 28, 2011." Dumbledore stopped her there.

"That is interesting. Here the date is July 29, 1991. It seems that our dimensions are running at different times. Continue." Carissa took a minute to absorb this then continued.

"Well that is pretty much all about where I live that seems important. I am thirteen years old, turning fourteen on March 12. That would mean I would be a third year." she trailed off. "This is all just so weird to think about. I always dreamed of coming to Hogwarts."

"I understand." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. "Hogwarts does have that effect on people. Well that is about all I need to know about that. Now we need to discuss what you think we should do about these circumstances."

"Okay. Well I don't want to return home quite yet. I just got my biggest wish granted and it would be horrible if I left now." She said, contemplating what they could do.

"That is quite understandable, Miss Olsen. What a shame it would be to not experience one of your biggest dreams once it is possible for it to happen. Now, seeing as you will be staying here for quite a while, we should figure out who you will be staying with. There are several families who would be willing to take you in."

"I know. I just don't want to make that decision yet. If it's okay, could I stay at Hogwarts until I get to know some of the other students, and then make a decision?" she asked. Right now she knew that she had to do many things in order to try and change the outcome that she had read about, but only wanted to settle into this world.

"I suppose so, considering present conditions. Only, remember that your decision needs to be made before the summer."

"Yes Professor Dumbledore." She said, yawning.

"Now, it is late. Let's first have Madam Pomfrey check you up, just to make sure you are doing fine, and then we shall arrange a place for you to sleep until term starts." Professor Dumbledore led Carissa to the Hospital Wing.

"What is it Albus?"Madam Pomfrey questioned. "Do you need another headache cure?"

"Yes Poppy, but I would also like for you to check Miss Olsen for me. She just arrived here under, well, different circumstances." Carissa stepped closer to the nurse and was surprised at how accurate her ideas of how the characters looked were.

"Hello. It is nice to see you Madam Pomfrey." She said sticking out her hand to shake the woman's hand.

"That will have to wait Miss Olsen. Sit." The woman bossed, pushing Carissa onto a cot. She began waving her wand over Carissa, muttering strange things. "You seem to be perfectly healthy so you may leave. Here you go Albus, your headache cure." She said in a brisk tone.

"Thank you Poppy. Come now Miss Olsen." He led Carissa out of the hospital and through the corridors. Carissa's eyes were wide and she couldn't take in enough of the castle at once.

"This is amazing!"She exclaimed. Dumbledore chuckled at her excitement, reminiscing of his first time to Hogwarts. They walked through the corridors, turning down too many corridors to remember. "How will I ever find my way to classes?" She asked Dumbledore. Again, he chuckled.

"Many new students have that problem when they first get here, but they get the hang of it after about a week. By the time term starts you will be an old pro when it comes to finding your way." They stopped in front of a portrait of a young girl.

"This is one of several of the extra rooms in the school for guests or if we have more staff members than normal. I believe you will take it to your liking. The password is summer rain. Whenever you wish to enter the room, just say that to the portrait and it will grant you entrance. You can stay here until you will be sorted into your house. I am sure you know what the houses are." He informed her.

"Yes sir." She responded, her eyes bright.

"Well goodnight Miss Olsen, I will see you tomorrow. Here is a map from this location to the Great Hall." He turned away.

"Professor?" Carissa called out.

"Yes?" Dumbledore said, turning around to face her yet again.

"Thank you for being so kind to me. I have always dreamt of meeting you." She said shyly.

"You are welcome." Dumbledore turned away and went to his office.

"Summer rain." Carissa said to the portrait of the young, blonde girl.

"Correct, Carissa. You may enter." The girl curtseyed and smiled, the portrait swinging forward to allow Carissa to enter the room. She clambered through the portrait hole and into the room. It was a blue and silver themed room, and was most likely Rowena Ravenclaw's chambers when the founders where at Hogwarts.

It was set up much like the Gryffindor dormitories were in her imagination. It only had one flight of stairs up to the sleeping area and the room she had entered had tables, chairs, and a few couches with a lit fire in the grate.

Carissa yawned widely and then headed to the bedroom. She went to prepare for bed when it occurred to her that she had nothing, and she probably would never see her friends, family, or home again.

The reality hit her like a ton of bricks and she collapsed onto the bed. If only she had her I-pod to help her calm down, even if she had it on her when she grabbed the quill she wouldn't have been able to use it. Electrical things didn't work in Hogwarts with all the interference from the magic that was dense in the castle.

Carissa began to cry for the life she might never get back, but then stopped, realizing what she would get to do.

"I have to find the Weasleys'," She said to herself, making a plan. "But first I need to sleep." Carissa laughed, and then crawled under the blue blankets and silver sheets. She was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: So Carissa is settling into Hogwarts, but what is her plan? Nothing much, just something to change the fates of everyone. This story still doesn't have a Beta, if you are interested though, PM me.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

***An: This is not a new chapter, but the first chapter with some edits, nothing big.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, if I did this story would not be fanfiction, now would it.**

* * *

><p>The blue and silver room filled with light as the early hours of the morning passed by. Carissa lay in the middle of the bed, tossing and turning as someone who is about to wake does. She stretched out, waking up at last, and, without opening her eyes, sat up. <em>What a wonderful dream.<em> She thought. _If only it were real though. _Reluctantly, she opened her green eyes, and audibly gasped at the sight before her.

The bed she was in was not her own, it was smaller and had a blue comforter opposed to the green and purple one she had at home. "All of it was real." She realized suddenly.

She looked around at the room she was in. The walls were a dark blue, but not too dark, the hangings that hung open around the bed were also dark blue. A bureau made out of a dark wood stood against the opposite wall from her bed. A door was on the left side of the room, and Carissa assumed that it would lead to a bathroom, seeing as the door she entered the room through the night before was directly across from the bed.

Carissa's stomach rumbled loudly and she decided that she would get dressed and head down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She swung her long legs over the side of the bed and strode to the bureau. She pulled open one of the drawers and was pleased to find that someone had found her some clothing to wear. She rummaged through the drawer and finally pulled out a light green shirt, a low cut black vest that was tight enough to show off her slight curves, a pair of colorful socks, and a pair of dark jean shorts.

She crossed the cold stone floor to the bathroom, juggling the bundle of clothing in her arms. The bathroom was themed like the bedroom, but with blue walls that were a lighter shade than the dark color of the room, silver taps and faucets for the sink and shower, and blue towels. Carissa started the shower and peeled off the clothing that she had been in since the previous morning.

The small room started to fill with steam, giving everything an even more magical looking quality. Carissa stepped into the jet of hot water and was relaxed as it hit her back, soothing her muscles. She continued with her shower, and then dressed in the clothing she had carried in with her.

The mirror was covered in condensation so Carissa wiped it off with her hand to look at her reflection. Her face was paler than normal, making the freckles across her nose and cheeks stand out more than normal, her eyes looked tired, and her dark hair framed her face in a series of knots.

She sighed once again realizing how different everything would be from what she was accustomed to. She had no belongings other than the clothes she was wearing in her room that day, which were a pair of basketball shorts and a blue tank top. She didn't have any shoes, toiletries, clothing, or books other than what were being provided for her.

She quickly fixed her hair into a ponytail using a brush she found in one of the bathroom drawers and the hair tie she had around her wrist. After a last look at herself in the mirror, she turned and exited the bathroom and into the bedroom, where she found a pair of blue converse hiding under the bed. She slipped these on, grabbed the map off of the night stand, and left the room.

A fire burned happily in the grate in the room with all the seats and Carissa couldn't help but remember Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, where Sirius Black's head appeared in the fire a number of times. In this Universe, he was still in Azkaban, an innocent man. This just reminded her of how much she could change, how many people she could save.

Carissa's stomach rumbled again. All of that though, she reasoned, would have to wait till after breakfast. Carissa proceeded on her way to the Great Hall, passing through the portrait hole. The portrait swung shut behind her and the young girl curtseyed.

"Have a great day, Carissa." She said, smiling at her.

"You too." Carissa said before turning away to journey down the corridor. It was all very confusing; everything was so large and moved around so it took nearly twenty minutes for her to find the Great Hall, even with a map.

Carissa pushed open the large wooden doors to the Great Hall and was astounded be the sheer size of it. She looked at the ceiling which was enchanted to mimic the sky. Today it was a light blue with hardly any clouds to be seen, which would be great flying weather; that was, if she was allowed to fly.

Carissa returned her attention back to the room in front of her, the tables all looked similar and she was still confused as to which belonged to each house, she would never be able to forgive herself if she sat at the Slytherin table. From where she stood, there were four tables running the length of the hall perpendicular to the direction she faced, one table stood at the other end of the hall facing towards the other tables.

Deciding to just sit at one of the middle tables, she plopped down on the second closest to the wall where the Entrance Hall stood. Her seat on the bench was closest to the High Table. A few dishes of food appeared around her along with one set of golden tableware the moment she sat down. She knew that the food had been sent up from the kitchens below and laughed, thinking about how outraged Hermione would be.

Carissa piled her plate high with large helpings from the dishes of breakfast and began stuffing it into her mouth, since the last thing she had ate was a sandwich for lunch the day before. Someone behind her quietly chuckled and she spun around, startled.

"Why hello Miss Olsen, pleased to see you this morning. I see you found the Great Hall without much trouble." Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling. Carissa made to answer him, but couldn't due to the large amount of eggs in her mouth. She quickly smiled it and felt the huge amount of eggs painfully slide down her throat.

"Yes sir." she gasped.

"Maybe you shouldn't rush as much as you are; the food isn't going anywhere soon." Dumbledore laughed. "I also see that you found the clothing we sent for you."

"Yes I did, thank you so much Professor." Carissa replied, adding a few pieces of bacon to her already heaping plate.

"Don't thank me, it was Professor McGonagall who thought of getting you some clothing and a few belongings, and also picked out most of the wardrobe, surprisingly she is quite fashionable.

"Well then I will have to thank her when I see her." Carissa said, smiling at the thought of Professor McGonagall in a shop picking out clothing for a teenager.

"Yes. Now I have something to discuss with you." Dumbledore said, his face becoming more serious.

"What about?" Carissa asked, puzzled.

"We need to discuss the first day of term."Dumbledore said, enlightening Carissa.

"Okay." Carissa said. The excitement bubbled inside of her, bringing a smile to her face.

"The first thing at hand is how you want to arrive for the feast." He said.

"If it is no problem, I would like to arrive by the train, that is where the first friendships are made, and I would like to feel the whole experience, entering platform nine-and-three-quarters from the muggle side of King's Cross Station." Carissa requested, her eyes shining with a child-like excitement.

"Of course, I will have one of the staff drop you off at the station so you can experience King's Cross on your own, if you would prefer that. Also, what is more of a problem is the sorting, we could put you in third year with students of your age, and if you choose that you would have to have extra lessons every evening after dinner. Or we could find something else to do." Dumbledore explained.

"I would like to experience King's Cross on my own. I have an idea for my sorting though, if I were to start off in third year, I would be extremely behind the other students, and may not ever catch up, also I would be different, a student starting in third year is almost unheard of, and it would make the other students talk. It would be better to start me off in first year, trying to pass me off as the same age of the other first years." Carissa proposed.

Dumbledore thought for a moment and couldn't deny that it was a good decision; he wondered why he hadn't thought of it. "Yes, that does seem like the best plan in this situation. Well," Dumbledore said straightening up,"that is all for now, I will have you get your shopping done next week with a member of the staff. Now go enjoy yourself, it is a glorious summer day, just make sure you stay out of the Forbidden Forest." Dumbledore added with a wink and left the room.

Carissa finished her breakfast and spent the rest of the day milling around the grounds, swimming in the lake, reading in the shade of a Beech tree, and flying on the Quidditch pitch under the watchful eye of Madam Hooch.

* * *

><p><strong>*An: Still no Beta, you know the drill. <strong>

**R&R**


	4. Chapter 4

***AN: Ahhh! Seriously! My internet disconnected at last minute just as I was about to save, so it deleted my Authors Note that I had all typed up. Well long story short as to why I didn't update, three major projects for my Honors English, World History, and Biology clases. Enjoy Chapter Four of Flipped. **

* * *

><p>It was the week after Carissa arrived at Hogwarts and the fifth of August, which, in Carissa's case, was very confusing because the date she had left her room in her dimension was August twenty-eighth. She had spent the last week finding her way around the castle, finding hidden passages, meeting different staff members, swimming in the lake, and flying on the Quidditch pitch.<p>

She found out pretty quickly that she was a great flyer, and, despite Madam Hooch's requests, would never tryout for a house team and mess up the timeline any further. It was quite surprising to her in the first place that she was good at a sport, seeing as in her world she was very non-athletic. Flying, though, was the exception.

Today Carissa would be heading to Diagon alley to get the items off of the list of items required for first years. Professor McGonagall, so far, was Carissa's favorite teacher and would be accompanying her on the trip. Carissa could hardly wait and was sitting on the same spot of the bench of the Ravenclaw house table. Dumbledore had told her what each table was two days after her first morning at Hogwarts.

"Miss Olsen, are you ready to go?" asked a strict voice to Carissa's left.

"Yes, Professor McGonagall." Carissa replied, turning to the Professor with a smile on her face.

"Well than, let's go." Professor McGonagall replied, turning on her heel and striding across the room. Carissa followed her, excited to finally see Diagon Alley with her eyes instead of imagining what it might have looked like.

The pair pushed through the oak front doors, across the sloping green lawn, and passed the iron gates that led to Hogsmeade where they would be able to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron.

Professor McGonagall stopped on the road going to Hogsmeade and turned to Carissa.

"We will be getting there by using side-along apparition. I suppose that you already understand how that works." Carissa nodded. "Good, then take my arm." McGonagall said holding her arm out to Carissa.

Carissa grasped it and suddenly felt as though she was being squeezed through a small pipe, then suddenly she could feel her feet hit solid ground. Instantly Carissa fell to her knees', dizzy from her first time apparating.

"Come on Miss Olsen." McGonagall said pulling Carissa to her feet; she was surprisingly strong for a woman her age. Carissa took a large breath of air to help settle her churning stomach then looked around her. The pub was very dark and was lit by candles on the tabletops', people sat around the pub, talking, laughing, eating, and drinking beverages.

"Good morning, Professor McGonagall. Fancy seeing you here." a male voice to Carissa's right said.

"Yes, what a pleasure it is! I didn't think Professors' had a life outside of school." Piped up an identical male voice, but this voice had a slightly lower pitch. Carissa's head whipped around at the sound of the second voice. Sure enough, there stood two identical red heads. They had a mischievous look to them, and too many freckles to count. Carissa couldn't believe that my favorite characters from the Harry Potter books were standing right in front of her.

"Of course we Professors' have lives outside of our jobs, Mr. Weasley." McGonagall said, hiding her amusement extremely well. Her lips we pursed into a thin line, but if you looked at her close enough, you could see the smile in her eyes. "I do happen to be here today to escort our new student to purchase some supplies though." The elderly woman added.

Carissa saw the twin's heads' turn towards me for the first time. She had an extremely hard time of keeping herself from either breaking down crying or hugging them both right at that moment.

"I'm George Weasley." The twin with the lower voice introduced himself sticking out his hand. Carissa took it into her hand and kindly shook it.

"Fred Weasley at your service." His twin introduced himself, immediately pushing George's hand out of Carissa's and replacing it with his own. Their antics made her giggle slightly.

"Hello, my name's Carissa, Carissa Olsen."She responded to them with a large grin across her face. Normally when Carissa met new people she was nervous, but with Fred and George Carissa felt like she had known them since she was three, which was when the first of the Harry Potter movies was released.

"Well we have much to do, so we really must be going." Professor McGonagall interrupted the two boys and Carissa.

"Okay Professor. Bye Fred, George. Hopefully I will see you guys again soon." Carissa said to the twins' with a wave before following Professor McGonagall to the back of the crowded pub.

"Those two are always causing trouble in school. If they carry on they won't be very successful in life." McGonagall huffed.

"Oh they will Professor, they might not get the best marks, but they are actually very intelligent. They end up starting their own business in the future, and it is extremely successful." Carissa reassured her.

"Is that so, maybe I shouldn't be as hard on them then." She replied, tapping a brick in the small area behind the pub that lead to Diagon Alley. The bricks gave way to an archway leading to the most beautiful sight I had ever seen other than that of Hogwart's grounds.

"Wow." The words left Carissa's lips at the amazing sight.

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said with a smile, "it is a wonderful sight isn't it. I remember my first time through this arch, even back then it was quite the spectacle. Now come on Miss Olsen. Perhaps we could even purchase some ice-cream when we finish shopping." Carissa's face lit up. "I will take that as a yes." She laughed.

The two of them took their time venturing down Diagon Alley to Gringotts wizard bank. Carissa looked up at the large structure and was astounded by its magnificence. The structure hardly looked as if it should be standing, but of course it must have been held up by magic.

"Wow!" Carissa audibly gasped at the sight of the grand building. The elderly Professor just looked down at her young charge with a rare smile on her face. It seemed the young girl brought out the best in Professor McGonagall who normally kept herself appear distant and strict around her students.

They strode forward toward the burnished bronze doors, passing a goblin wearing a scarlet and gold uniform, the same colors of Gryffindor House, Carissa noticed. Professor McGonagall pushed open the doors and held them for Carissa who could see silver doors beyond them.

The silver doors that had words engraved upon them warning anyone who passed that they would find more than gold if they attempted to steal from the vaults below. Carissa couldn't help but snort remembering an event from Harry's seventh year where he had broken out of Gringotts on the back of a dragon.

"Do you mind telling me what happens to be so amusing?" questioned Professor McGonagall. Her voice was stern but when Carissa looked at the professor's face she could see the corners of her mouth lifting in a smile. Carissa considered whether or not to tell McGonagall about the event, but decided against it.

"It's nothing, Professor." She replied smiling up at the older woman in a convincing tone. The Professor nodded and they proceeded through the silver doors flanked by two goblins and into a vast marble hall. More than a hundred other goblins were sitting on high stools behind a long counter, doing jobs of many different sorts such as scribbling in large ledgers and examining precious stones through eyeglasses.

Too many doors for Carissa to count as they walked down the hall to a free goblin lead off from the hall, and even more goblins were coming and going through these showing people to and from their vaults. Professor McGonagall led Carissa up to an elderly looking goblin that was free at the moment.

"Good morning," Professor McGonagall said to the goblin in a business-like tone, "we are here to withdraw a sum of money from the Hogwarts vault for students that need assistance in purchasing supplies."

Carissa shuffled her feet and looked down with embarrassment at the Professors words. Never before had she required financial aid. Her family was not rich or poor, and she had always been proud that they made it because her parents were hard workers. Now she felt embarrassed at the fact that she needed the aid of others to pay for things.

"Yes, yes, I see." The elderly goblin said in a quavering voice. "Do you have a key for the vault?" the goblin questioned in his strange quavering, yet intimidating voice. Carissa had a hard time tearing her eyes from the goblins dark black eyes and wrinkled face; it was confusing for her to think of how accurately she had imagined goblins looked.

"Yes I do." McGonagall replied briskly, pulling a silver key from a pocket in her robes and handing it over for the goblin to examine, all seemed to be in order because the goblin handed the key back after a few seconds and called over another goblin to show them to the vault.

"Nagnok!" the elderly goblin called and a younger goblin with a pointed black beard and a pointed beard scurried over to them and then showed them through one of the several doors leading out of the hall and into a narrow stone passageway lit by flaming torches. A small set of railway tracks was set in the passage floor. Suddenly the goblin called Nagnok whistled and startled Carissa who hadn't been expecting it to be so loud.

At Nagnok's whistle a small cart came rattling down the tracks to the group and came to a hurtling stop in front of them. The three of them crammed themselves into the small cart. As soon as they were settled it took off down the tracks at a high speed into the depths of Gringotts Bank.

* * *

><p><strong>*AN: Still a bit mad with it deleting my Authors Note, it was epic. Oh well I'll get over it. This is not my favorite chapter that I have written so far, but it still is pretty good, kinda. Well this story does not currently have a Beta Reader and I would be glad to accept anyone interested. Thank you and please review.<strong>


End file.
